Cats
Holden K. (born ), better known online as Cats (or CatsCatJang), is a German-American YouTuber who creates Roblox videos. History Holden created his channel on October 10, 2018, and uploaded his first video “HOW TO GET MILLIONS OF SUBSCRIBERS AND TRADES/w ROBUX” which does not have a lot of views. Although, that video did get him somewhere and he gained an estimated amount of 15 subscribers (That's how much he had back at the beginning of his channel). Then he started to look more into his future of YouTube and to really know what people wanted from him and how he, and his fans, could enjoy his videos together. On November 11, 2018, Holden uploaded his video "HOW TO GET UNLIMITED COINS IN THE PIZZERIA ROLEPLAY REMASTERED! (READ DESCRIPTION)" (Recreated in 2019) which got extremely viral, but did not get viral until after a few weeks. As his original subscribers may know, Holden was not a goof-and-all Roblox YouTuber until he got inspired in early 2019 by other YouTubers, such as Flamingo, Sketch, and others. Later in 2018, Holden met a Roblox YouTuber, Calico Kitten Gaming (Now known as Chateau Calico), known to cyberbully other YouTubers, including Holden. Later Holden decided to make a video about Calico Kitten Gaming (which got semi-viral), including drama and other situations he and Calico faced. After a long wait, Calico finally viewed his drama video on her and made at least 5 videos on response to Holden's drama video, but Calico did not fully tell the truth, and she put in some false rumors in her responses. After quite a while, Holden had announced that he will no longer make expose videos on any YouTuber, nor Calico Kitten for the rest of his YouTube Career. He had deleted all of his expose videos on Calico, and Calico later decided to delete hers on him too. After that was over with, no other information could be found on Calico and Holden. Later in 2019, Holden met another YouTuber, Lexi L.A, who became a friend of Holden for quite a while. Lexi and Holden were best friends at the time until something struck upon them (no information has been found on how Lexi and Holden started to become enemies yet), and that was when the drama with Lexi and Holden began. While Lexi and Holden were still enemies with each other at the time, Lexi and her friends tried their hardest to ruin Holden and Bella (iiDiamondRBX)'s relationship together (Holden and Bella started dating around February of 2019, and broke up around June of 2019). Around the time, Lexi and Holden had a lot of fights with each other, but after a few months Lexi forgave the damage she did to Holden and he forgave the hurtful things he had said to Lexi before. Lexi and Holden still had a few fights over the months but said by Holden himself in January 2020, Lexi had become one of his closest friends ever, and she has been a big part of his life. After all the drama was over, Holden is still moving on with his YouTube career and pursuing his virtual dreams. At the beginning of February 2020, it is said that Holden had found a girl he really really liked, and they are planning to date each other when the time is right. The girl is still unknown, for no name has been said of this girl yet. Personal Life Holden is the oldest member in a family of 4 siblings, 3 younger sisters, and 1 younger brother. Subscriber Milestones *100 subscribers: December 13, 2018 *200 subscribers: January 18, 2019 *300 subscribers: April 27, 2019 *400 subscribers: June 16, 2019 *500 subscribers: July 18, 2019 *600 subscribers: August 13, 2019 *700 subscribers: September 22, 2019 *800 subscribers: November 10, 2019 *900 subscribers: January 11, 2020 Music Career Holden has also released multiple songs and albums under the name Depulis. Before he released songs as Depulis, he had released songs as CatsCatJang. All his Depulis songs can be found on SoundCloud, YouTube Music, Pandora, Apple Music, Amazon Music, Spotify and many more. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:YouTube Musicians Category:German YouTubers Category:American YouTubers